The End
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: //Team Seven\\ "Karena takdir kita...adalah bertarung." Sampai kematian menjemput.


"Kalau begitu…, katakan sebelum kisah kita berakhir."

-

"Aku…, tidak bisa kembali."

-

"Bukan 'aku', teme… tapi kita. Tim tujuh."

-

-

_Karena persahabatan itu abadi…_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The End

© Myuuga Arai

* * *

Aku berlari secepat yang kumampu seraya menahan sakit yang telah merambati kakiku yang mulai terasa kebas.

Perih, perih, perih.

Kuacuhkan semuanya—rasa, asa, dan cahaya, berusaha setegar mungkin menghadapi takdirku yang menanti.

Mereka di sana. Mereka menungguku. Mereka menantiku.

Kupacu kecepatanku seiring napasku yang sudah memburu cepat, hingga rasanya udara dalam paru-paruku hampir saja melesak keluar seiring percepatan langkahku.

Aku tidak boleh terlambat.

Mereka di sana, membutuhkanku.

Aku terus berlari, sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahku, memaksaku untuk mencari asal suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

Suara Naruto dan Sasuke-kun.

Suara sahabatku.

Mereka di dekat sini, aku tahu itu.

Aku terus berpacu dalam kecepatan sampai aku melihat dua sosok yang kucari. Sahabatku—

—sedang bertarung.

Mereka bertarung, saling menghunuskan pedang dan melontarkan jurus-jurus yang seharusnya ditujukan pada musuh kami.

Mereka bertarung.

Kugigit bibirku, berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir saja menghiasi wajahku. Mataku terasa panas mengingat semua kenangan kami yang sesaat lagi akan berakhir. Selamanya.

Sahabatku bertarung. Bersama.

Kupaksakan kakiku yang terasa nyeri untuk maju ke depan, ke medan pertarungan.

Ini takdir.

Aku, sahabatku, kami.

Ini takdir kami—

—bertarung.

-

-

Aku tahu aku cengeng. Aku tahu selama ini aku hanya menyusahkan mereka.

Tapi aku berusaha.

Aku berusaha mengubah takdirku sebagai gadis cengeng menjadi seorang gadis tegar.

Bukan untukku.

Tapi untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Untuk mereka—keluarga dan sahabatku.

Tapi kenyataanya, sampai akhir hanya aku yang terus di bawah perlindungan mereka. Sahabatku.

-

-

Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Kutatap kedua manusia yang sedang terbaring dengan bersimbah darah di kedua sisiku.

Naruto. Dan Sasuke-kun.

Ini imbang, bukan? Tak satu pun dari kami yang akan selamat dengan luka-luka seperti ini.

Ini adil.

"Hei Teme, Sakura-chan…," suara lirih Naruto yang memanggilku dan Sasuke-kun memaksaku untuk terus bertahan hidup, mendengarkan suaranya.

Sasuke-kun menoleh—dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, tentunya—ke arah Naruto. "Hn?"

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke angkasa luas, "Kalau kita mati…, bagaimana nanti Kakashi-sensei, Sai, dan Yamato-taichou?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu saja mereka akan kesepian, Naruto-baka."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun sesaat kemudian kembali meringis ketika darah yang keluar dari luka-luka di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura-chan, kalau mereka kesepian, apa kita juga akan kesepian di alam sana?"

Huh, pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." gantian Sasuke-kun yang menyela.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening tanda kebingungan. Dasar, sampai akhirnya pun ia masih saja bodoh. Dan benar saja, dia bertanya lagi (dengan bodohnya), "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita bersama."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke-kun yang terbaring di sisiku yang lain. "Hei, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke-kun menoleh, dan ber 'hn'. Oh, Tuhan… Hingga kini pun aku masih tak kuat menahan pesonanya…

Aku melanjutkan dengan suara pelan—tentu saja karena seluruh luka di tubuhku, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan selain 'terima kasih?"

"Hn."

Aku mencoba mengorek informasi darinya sebelum ajal menjemput kami sesaat lagi. "Kalau begitu…, katakan sebelum kisah kita berakhir."

Sasuke-kun manatapku serius. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menatap mata hitam itu dalam keadaan damai. "Terima kasih artinya aku tetap ada."

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Oh, please. Kenapa sih dia main tebak-tebakan di saat seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun." kataku jujur. Sasuke-kun menyeringai kecil.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri." katanya sebelum menoleh ke arah lain, membuatku mendengus sebal.

Suasana tiba-tiba kembali hening. Entah karena bingung mau bicara apa ataupun mereka—kami—sedang serius menunggu malaikat maut menjemput, yang pasti tak satupun dari kami bersuara.

Kulirik Sasuke-kun yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Ah, aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia menghadap ke arah yang tak bisa kujangkau dengan mataku, sial.

Putus asa dengan kelakuan Sasuke-kun, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sahabatku yang lain—Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam, tapi ekspresinya tenang. Mungkin dia sudah mendahului kami.

Ups, mungkin juga Sasuke-kun juga sudah meninggalkanku.

Aku hampir saja mengambil kesimpulan akhir bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke-kun sudah meninggalkanku lebih dahulu ketika telingaku menangkap suara Sasuke-kun berbisik lirih.

"Aku…, tidak bisa kembali." katanya. Kali ini ia menatap langit luas di atas kami yang membentang dengan indahnya.

Please, please, please. Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih timing permainan teka-tekimu itu sangat-sangat-sangat tidak tepat? Kita ini sedang sekarat, Sasuke-kun… dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk memikirkan kata-katamu yang aneh itu, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik sisa waktuku untuk memandangi wajah kalian.

Aku merasakan seseorang di sisi kananku mendengus. Oh, kupikir Naruto sudah meninggalkan kami lebih dulu.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan aku kenal ekspresi yang terpancang di mukanya itu. Naruto tampak tidak setuju dengan jawaban Sasuke-kun.

"Bukan 'aku', Teme… tapi kita. Tim tujuh." katanya pelan. Dan setelah itu kelopak matanya tertutup.

Huh, ternyata Naruto mati lebih dulu. Dengan berat, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun juga tampaknya sedikit lagi menyusul Naruto. Matanya sedikit lagi tertutup ketika kurasakan ia menautkan jemarinya ke tanganku. Dan dengan satu 'hn' pelan, matanya tertutup selamanya.

Aku menghela napas seraya mengangguk pelan, "Naruto benar. Sampai akhirnya pun, kita tetap bersama." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kutautkan tangan kananku yang bebas ke jemari Naruto.

Dan setelah itu mataku tertutup dengan pasti.

"_Karena persahabatan itu abadi…"_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**A/N :

Kalau kalian sebut ini spam, mungkin iya. Jumlah katanya di bawah seribu, dan paragraf deskripnya benar-benar minim.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa fict ini saya publish (padahal saya sadar ini spam) maka jawaban saya adalah karena fict tentang tim tujuh jumlahnya sangat minim. Apalagi yang bertema friendship. Karena itu, saya memutuskan mempublish ini.

Silakan berkomentar, katakan apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian, saya siap menerima :)

---Myuuga Arai---


End file.
